Ark 17 Episode 45: A Contingency Plan.
''Lana | : Lana made her way up the stairs in Yanis apartment towards his office with a limp, her leg still sore from him having left his mark on her. His office during the day was normally filled with business associates, if she even dare tried to disturb him and show him up her leg would burn with immense pain to stop her from going any further. But it was now late and it was only the two of them in the house. Assuming he wasn't busy she opened the door and peered around it nervously, her stomach growling and cramping. She cringed a little, the entire room smelling like whiskey and smoke. "S..Sir?" She stuttered before letting her entire form be visible and entering the room. "Am I disturbing you?" If he was to say he wasn't busy she'd shift closer to him, but still keeping out of arms reach. Her eyes remained on the floor, finding it hard to lift her gaze and keep eye contact with him. "It has been a couple of days since I have had food.. Is there anything I could eat..?" Feeling uncomfortable she fidgeted in front of him, her feet moving along with her hands clenching and unclenching. It was horrible, he had left her life so suddenly, and as soon as he returned he was all she had. It took him less than 24 hours to take over her entire being. Simply standing in front of him made her feel inferior.'' Yani | : Yani tilted his head up to her arrival. He watched and studied her for, watching egarly as she made her way into the room. " no Im not busy at all. " He said in response to her question. He smirked at her question retaiing to food. " No, you dont need to eat. " He said bluntly. " I wont waste any food on you, you dont deserve to eat. " He said taking away nuritment but in truth she didnt need it at all. But she didnt know that. " Your brother..." He said pacing around the room going over a few files. He had been shirtless, cigar in his mouth as he paced around the room, his lanky form seemed almost godly as if his body emitted an un-natural glow. " Did you know... that your brother is Night Owl? You know I didnt see why I couldnt figure it ou sooner. " he said flipping onto a screen. " He kidnapped Mary from me, of course i'll be getting her back. The Creed family is becoming a real pain in the ass for me. " He said tapping his chin. " It seems as though your brother may know that I have you in my custody. And this is a crime of him, an eye for an eye if you will. Its quite entertaing to see him assume that girls life truly concerns me. " He said rolling up his files and tossing them at her feet, where she'd see pictures of NIght owl, and her brother walking throughout the city. The pictures were taken from possibly one of Yani's men. " Have you been relaying messages to your brother somehow? " He said pulling a blade from off the wall, it was a broad sword, swiniging it left to right practcing to himself. ''Lana | : She sighed slightly as he denied her the right to food, her hands moving to her stomach in attempt to milk her hunger further and hope he'd sympathize. "I wont be much use to you if I'm starved.." At this rate she'd have to sneak around the house and look for something to eat whilst he was absent. Lana looked up at the screen as he turned it on, her eyes widening and filling with tears within an instance, not really taking in anymore of what he said. She reached up to the screen and tried to grab at him through the picture. "Luscious..." She sniffled. Luscious was the one whom had warned her about Yani, advised her to stay away from him and stuck with her through everything. And now she hadn't heard from him or seen him in over a week. From what she could make out he was trying to fight her battles now too. "Who is Mary? Another of your slave girls?" She was angry and upset now, indirectly threatening her family. "No, I haven't been able to talk to him.. You've made it damn near impossible for me to talk to anyone but you!" Raising her voice. She burst into tears again, her shoulders drooping. "You could let me see him, and I'll try and get the Mary girl back.. I promise I'll return, just don't hurt him." She stepped backwards away from him as he begun to swing the sword around the small room, backing herself slightly into a corner.'' Yani | : '''He smirked, shaking his head at her request. Although he sent his hand out to strike her when she rose he voice at him, the strike just hard enough that she'd plummit to the ground. " Hahahaha.. getting rid of Night Owl, how lovely would that be. You dont want me to hurt him, but he's hurt me. You see... Mary is like my child, created from my own DNA and genes. He took her from me, and in exchange. i will take something from him. As if his sister wasnt enough. Maybe I should Kill him to. Or maybe... I should kill someone close to him. " He said pondering on the thought. He'd crouch down so he'd hover over her before he latched his right hand out into her hair, using his inhuman strength to raise her high above his head by her raven locks. " You know, ive been pretty bored as of recently, toying with your family would prove to be most amusing." He said slapping her across the face repeadtly as he held her up laughing to himself. His right hand would of have snatched its way around her throat before he tossed her down onto the couch, undoing his pants and taking his cock out of its holding place hovering over her he'd pull her back up so she'd be sitting up on the couch where he'd ram his rod down her throat with little to remorse, he'd began to skull fuck her throat laughing to himself. " Yeahhh.... I think thats a great Idea... Gag if you agree...HAHAHAAHAHAH" He said chuckling with his sick humor as he chruned his cock into the depths of her throat. She had been his personal cock sucker these past few days. Fucking her throat to no end, you'd think she had gotten used to it by now. ''Lana | :' Lana fell to the ground in a heap as he backhanded her, holding her cheek with a whimper whilst looking up at him still enraged. "Luscious hasn't touched you, he hasn't done anything!" Made no attempt to get back up on her feet again until he wasn't so close to her. "Wait.. You have a child? Are you sure she didn't leave willingly and go to Luscious, I know if I was your child I would!" Her voice raised again, getting more and more angry at his words. "You leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!" She shrieked, being lifted by her hair onto her toes without choice. His actions were so confusing, he used to be such a level headed and charming person. Like his years away had made him cold and heartless. Insane almost. Her cries became louder as he continued to smack her around and laugh at her misfortune, slumping into the couch as she was thrown. Her legs kicked, shuffling back as far away from him as she could on the sofa. Her position quickly rectified as he pulled his cock from his pants. Shook her head from side to side, opening her mouth to protest but before words could come out she was silenced by his shaft. Her eyes widened, hands coming up onto his thighs trying to push him back away from her, gagging and choking on it as he mercilessly used her throat. Her cries became muffled, saliva forming and falling down her chin onto her shirt. She clawed at his thighs, looking up at him with puffy and soaked eyes, her throat sore from the previous days abuse. Yani | : He'd tilt his head back, biting down on his bottom lip before he pulled his saliva coated cock out of her mouth and ran it across her face. Smearing it in protest. " Look at you, dirty little slut...You like your own spit on your fucking face?" He said slapping her across the face with his cock. " Say yor my little slut bag..." He said slapping her over and with his cock, violently at that. One would assume that it'd actualy hurt him at this rate but it hadnt. He slammed his cock into her face continously as he laughed to himself. Smearing th espit all along her face and chin. " Say it whore... say your my little slut bitch... " Lana | : '''As soon as he pulled his cock from her throat she tilted her head to one side and gasped, her hand moving from his thighs to rub at her neck, panting heavily before cringing again as the wet shaft was smeared over her face. She tried to pull her head back. "Stop it.. Please stop!" She begged, shaking her head from side to side in his grip, protesting whilst still trying to regain her breath. "Don't make me say it.. Please don't make me say such humiliating things!" Her hands lifted , trying to pull his wrist away from her head so she could move back, sobbing up at him and trying to wipe her face on her shirt. " I-I'm.." In a defeated tone. "I'm Sirs little ... slut bag." '''Yani | : " Good girl..." He said gripping her by the top of her head and pushing onto the couch so she had been on her stomach, pulling her underwear to the right he pulled her bruised legs apart and forced her to arch her back just enough so her ass had been in the air. Exposing both her cunt and her asshole to his birds eye view. His throbbing length had been pounding, hungrily almost. It wanted to eat what she had to offer to him, and he'd devour it whole. He pressed his length against her cunts walls, although only his head could break through her tight walls. " Oh look.. " He said slamming his right hand into her ass cheek, leaving his mark. " It seems as though... I cant get it in as easily as I'd hope. No matter..." He said taking a hand full of her raven locks and ramming his cock into her cunt as hard as he could with his inhuman strength. Blood blasted from around her cunt and around his cock as he savagely began to rape her on the couch. Fucking her from the back in the doggie styled postion like some kind of savaged animal. " Your ruined now, your trash... And im the only one... who will accept you as trash. Say it... Say your trash, and Im the only one... who will accept you as the trashy whore that you are..." He said plundging his cock deeply into her cunt, fucking her as hard as his body would allow as he blasted his length through her walls so it'd beat against her cervix. Lana | : '''Groaned as she was pushed onto her empty stomach, moving herself onto her hands and knees in resistance. As soon as she tried to get up her top half was pushed back down onto the cushions, her backside still lifted with her thighs parted and her underwear moved to one side. "W-What are you doing..?!" She tilted her head so she could look over her shoulder at him from her position, pleading with her eyes. Her hands moved to try and modestly cover herself again, but unable to reach from her current state. "P-please don't, don't!" She cried out in pain and humiliation as he forced the head of his length into her. "Stop it, no more!" Her begging becoming more panicked and desperate as he pushed against her virgin walls. Her cries turned into screams as he took up her hair in his hand and pulled her back onto him by it, forcing the rest of his length into her and taking her purity. She struggled and resisted, squirming and fighting him as he raped her. Tears continued to fall down her face from the pain , he was right in a sense, she was now tainted and he was her first. "Stop! I beg of you, I beg of you stop!". Her words broken and stuttered through moans and cowers, shaking her head from side to side. "I won't say it.. I refuse.. Take it out!" Her body crippled under his own merciless pounds, her ass and thighs bruising from behind. '''Yani | : He'd continue to punish her insides. His length would have taken it's way deeply into the Pitt of her walls. Burying itself as far as it could go. With each stroke of his length he'd use his trickster like abilities that with each thrust she'd feel a powerful burst of death defying tingling that would send her body through an almost impeccable numbing sensation , a flushing sensation that would break even the strongest of wills under his godly dominance. Each thrust crushing her bones, beating into her walls relentlessly ! Pulling even harder on her hair he'd force her to arch her back . His cock hammering at her hole untill he had shifted her positioning. Forcing her on her back in a missionary like positioning. His thick pulsing rod would continue it's merciless beating. Her pusdy flooding with vaginal secretions and blood I. Streams that flooded from her cunt in splashes or sprouts the harder he fucked her. A wet slapping, suction like noise echoed throughout the room the harder he pounded into her. Using his inhuman strength to fuck away at her as hard as he could. The whole living establishment would shake as he fucked her, to indicate his extreme and almost godly physical dominance. Using his right hand around her neck he'd choke her out as he beat away at her cubit with demonic inhuman speed. " Say it... Say it you filthy fuck hole... I thought you lived me! I thought you cared!? Are you lying to me then !? !! " He said choking her even harder, to the point of high level of suffocation on deadily levels ''Lana | : Lana would continue to try and fight him although having not eaten for a couple of days and her body still weak from his brutal strength she was easily over powered. Her hips would unwillingly buckle against his own each time they collided with hers, making her jolt off of him only to be pulled back down against him. As this process proceeded her backside would become bruised by the constant beating of his hips against it. Her insides ached and throbbed, not in the pleasurable sense either. Her hymen freshly broken and her cervix being abused, she cried and screamed out. There was no point calling for help, that's all she had done the past three days she was here. No one outside of his apartment could hear them. As his movements became stronger it felt like her pelvis was going to cave in, her lower half going numb in pain. Her legs trembled and collapsed out from under her, leaving her bent over the couch. As she collapsed she was positioned onto her back, her body limp with little to no fight left. Her chest heaved as she panted, trying to get her breath back but before she had time to recover his pace picked up again, followed by a hand around her throat to stable himself. Her body moved and flailed under him in a panicked manor, like a fish out of water. Her hands moved up to his wrist, trying to pry his hand off of her neck finger by finger as she sobbed and cowered. She couldn't protest, her words coming out as muffled and tired groans. "I..." "You..." Dug her nails into his hand, desperately trying to get him to let up, on the verge of passing out.'' Yani | : He'd continue the hellish fuck. He could feel his length throbbing within the depths of her walls. Signaling only one thing. His length hammered at her hole the throbbing increasing to a feverish level. He was close, his seed was rushing to the top of his length. Building up in the middle, readying itself for erruption. " Im gonna.. fill you up... All the way up.." He said clenching even tighter around her throat. Thrusting his hips as hard as his inhuman sterngth would allow. Her Pelvic bone would be smashed and broken to nothing. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, panting hellishly and before long. His length would dump its white essences within her insides. Filling her cunt up to the brim with loads and loads of cum. The Cum would explode itself outwards as he dumped his context within her. 3 thick loads of cum flushed through her and almost exploded outward from her cunt. Letting it flow out of her in white streams but even with the exit. There had been a large portion of it still within her. " Unnnnnngh!... Haa.. Haa.." His grip around her neck would have surely Killed Lana had it not been for the Oblisek keeping her alive throughout it all. He slummped himself on top of her. Panting hellishly. As he pulled his cock out of her, a large red satanic like star would burn itself over her stomach before he burned itself into her flesh as if it hadn't been there at all. "... Now I've given you something... that you'll never part with. A Contingency plan... and a gift. " He said standing up hovering over her broken form on the ground. Her throat had been black and blue from his grip but was slowly healing, along with her pelvic bones, restting itself back into place. ''Lana | : It was horrible, normally a persons body would go into shock and pass out from the amount of pain she was in, but Lana didn't have that luxury because of the oblisek inside her blood stream and fastened around her neck, she had to endure and take every ounce of wrath he unleashed on her. Her pelvic bone had been smashed, fractured in several places and her hips were ruined, little did she know within a few hours they would be fixed and completely healed. She continued to try and scream from under the pressure on her throat inflicted by his hands grip, her lower half still numb and unable to feel anything apart from hurt. Looking up at him with wet eyes she shook her head from side to side nervously and worried but unable to prevent the inevitable. She didn't even feel him release, only see the aftermath of his cum shooting out of her after, down her thighs and onto the floor. She silently sobbed into his shoulder as he fell over the top of her, only to cry out as a sharp pain hit her stomach. Thick lines of red welts drawing themselves into a satanic pentagram over the round of her stomach. As He lifted himself up again she slowly lifted her shirt and looked down at it in horror, her gaze quickly turning back to his. "W-What did you do!?" Her voice harsh and raspy. Tried her hardest to sit up again, but with her lower half still healing she couldn't bring herself back up, stuck laying down on the couch in front of him. It seemed every time they were in contact he would leave her with a permanent wound, the scar on her leg, and now the hellish pattern on her stomach.'' Two weeks later... ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrkzIN2eP0U ) Lu would have gotten a message in the cave. An Encrypted message. It came up as a Photo of his sister Lana. Flashing in bright lights. The Computer it was sent out to would have shouted out to singal the young man to the super computer. The Message opened itself. And in the inside of the message would have been a video of his sister chained up. Yani sat in a chair with his head down. A smirk on his face as he tilted his head up. " I have your sister. Lucious creed... Or Should Is say Night Owl. I hope your paying attention. Because after this message you'll be working for me. " Yani said leaning back in his seat. " You have taken something from me, and this will not go without consequence. So... during this Year's GMAF's you will be redeeming yourself. I want you to participate in this years GMAF's. Simple right? That's all you have to do... And if you refuse. Well.. I'll just kill her hahaha..." Yani said tilting his head back with a smirk. Standing up in chair. " That girl Mary, has valuble information that I need. So if you do as told, and work as my agent and prized fighter in this GMAF. Of course you will have to give Mary back. BUt you will get your sister in exchange. Isn't that wonderful? " Yani said clapping his hands. " You donnt need to contact me after this, i'll come to you. Once I see your name in this years GMAF roster, I'll know that your doing as told. Good bye. Lucious Creed. " The message would end with a loud chirp deleting itself. The messages orgins were gone, its code everything. Tracing it was near impossible. Along with re-recovering it. It left Lucious with a choice that only he could decided. Category:Ark 17 Category:Sex